Francis E. Warren
|place of birth=Hinsdale, Massachusetts, U.S. |date of death= |place of death=Washington, D.C., U.S. |spouse= |profession=Politician, Farmer |religion= |party=Republican |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Captain |commands= |unit= 49th Regiment, Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry |battles= American Civil War |awards= Medal of Honor }} Francis Emroy Warren (June 20, 1844 – November 24, 1929) was an American politician of the Republican Party best known for his years in the United States Senate representing Wyoming. Early life and military service Warren was born on June 20, 1844 in Hinsdale, Berkshire County, Massachusetts and grew up attending common schools and his local Hinsdale Academy. During the American Civil War, Warren served in the 49th Regiment, Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry as a noncommissioned officer. At the siege of Port Hudson, Warren received the Medal of Honor for battlefield gallantry at age nineteen. His entire platoon was destroyed by Confederate bombardment and Warren, taking a serious scalp wound, disabled the artillery. Warren later served as a Captain in the Massachusetts Militia. Business and politics Following the Civil War, Warren engaged in farming and stock-raising in Massachusetts before moving to Wyoming (then part of the Territory of Dakota) in 1868. Settling in Cheyenne, Warren engaged in real estate, mercantile business, livestock raising and the establishment of Cheyenne's first lighting system, becoming quite wealthy. Warren's political work included: Member, Wyoming Territorial Senate (1873–1874, 1884–1885), serving as Senate President; Member, Cheyenne City Council (1873–1874); Treasurer of Wyoming (1876, 1879, 1882, 1884); and Mayor of Cheyenne (1885). In February 1885, Warren was appointed Governor of the Territory of Wyoming by President Chester A. Arthur, although he was removed by Democratic President Grover Cleveland in November 1886. He was reappointed by President Benjamin Harrison in March 1889 and served until 1890, when he was elected first Governor of Wyoming (September-November 1890). Senate years and death In November 1890, Warren resigned as Governor, having been elected to the United States Senate as a Republican, serving until March 4, 1893. He then resumed his former business pursuits before returning to the Senate (March 4, 1895–November 24, 1929). During his long Senate service, Mr. Warren was Chairman of the several Senate Committees: :- Committee on Irrigation and Reclamation of Arid Lands :- Committee on Claims :- Committee on Irrigation :- Committee on Military Affairs :- Committee on Public Buildings and Grounds :- Committee on Agriculture and Forestry :- Committee on Appropriations :- Committee on Engrossed Bills Senator Warren died on November 24, 1929 in Washington, D.C. His funeral service was held in the United States Senate chamber. At the time of his death, Warren had served longer than any other US Senator. Legacy F. E. Warren Air Force Base in Cheyenne, Wyoming is named after Warren. Additionally, Warren's daughter married then-Captain John J. Pershing in 1905. Several years later, President Theodore Roosevelt promoted Pershing from captain to Brigadier General over 900 senior officers. Pershing's wife and three daughters were later killed during a fire at the Presidio in San Francisco. Warren was also the first senator to hire a female staffer and, as Appropriations Chairman during World War I, he was instrumental in funding the American efforts. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: T–Z External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-01 *Political Graveyard * Retrieved on 2008-02-01 Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:United States Senators from Wyoming Category:Governors of Wyoming Category:1844 births Category:1929 deaths Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:Mayors of places in Wyoming Category:Governors of Wyoming Territory ar:فرانسيس امروي وارن de:Francis E. Warren sv:Francis E. Warren